The invention relates to shipping support structure and, more particularly, to compact and reusable shipping attachments for securing heavy machinery on a deck such as a shipping deck.
Gas turbines are currently shipped in a three-point support configuration using heavy support shipping brackets on the forward and aft portion of a gas turbine base. The heavy support brackets are welded to the deck using a multi-layer 3 inch weld. Once the gas turbine is placed on the deck, the brackets are bolted to the gas turbine base using approximately 40 bolts. Installation of the existing configuration is burdensome and time-consuming as the heavy brackets require special equipment for lifting, and the multi-layer welds typically take 2-3 times the normal welding time with increased exposure to weld heat fumes. Additionally, connecting the many bolts to secure the shipping brackets to the gas turbine base is also time-consuming. Still further, once the gas turbine is shipped to the destination, the brackets are unbolted for removal, which is also labor intensive.